


...This

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Charity very nearly slips up and says the ‘three big words’ but Vanessa isn’t fooled.





	...This

Charity's moans filled the room as Vanessa upped the intensity of her movements. It was so loud that even though Vanessa's ears were muffled by Charity's thighs, she could still clearly make out every sound and every word. The blonde always tried not to be vocal but more often than not Vanessa could make her completely lose control. The vet absolutely loved the fact she could draw that kind of reaction from her. She particularly liked it when her name tumbled from Charity's lips, and it was currently being moaned at regular intervals.

As Vanessa worked her 'girlfriend' with her mouth and her right hand, (they may never use the term but they exclusively sleep with each other and spend huge chunks of their spare time together), her left hand grasped Charity's hips to anchor her down onto the bed. Charity had other ideas though and grasped the hand in her own, linking their fingers together. It made it harder to keep rhythm, but Vanessa had no desire to break the intimate contact.

They had never held hands before. There had been moments when they were together, both alone or in public, when Vanessa had noticed Charity reaching for her hand. Every time the blonde would stop herself and turn it into a friendly pat or pick up the closest item to Vanessa's hand instead. The sex between them always seemed to lower boundaries though. Charity was a cuddler in the throes of post orgasmic bliss and much softer in the way she spoke.

The grip on Vanessa's hand became tighter as the writhing blonde reached climax, crying out loud enough to risk waking Johnny, before collapsing back down into the mattress. Vanessa kissed her way back up the blonde's body and settled herself against the right side of her lover, careful not to disturb their joined hands, before tucking her head into the crook of the blonde's neck. She could hear Charity's heart racing and her breathing was ragged from the excursion. What thrilled Vanessa the most though was that rather than pull her hand away, Charity's thumb brushed gently back and forward over her own in a gentle caress.

"God, I love..." Charity began breathlessly before freezing, her thumb stopping mid caress.

"...that thing you do with your tongue...and this" she finished a bit awkwardly.

Vanessa could tell by the tone and the way the other woman screwed her eyes shut that she was kicking herself for the near slip. They had gradually slipped into something that resembled an adult relationship but discussing feelings had been firmly off the menu. There had been the odd comment from Charity about 'liking spending time' with her or 'liking waking up together' but nothing more concrete had passed their lips.

Vanessa had been falling deeper and deeper under Charity's spell with every passing week and it was obvious that the other woman really did care about her too. Vanessa hadn't dared hope for Charity to actually be in love with her but on hearing the near slip it was obvious really. The signs had been there for a while with each barrier crossed and each wall scaled.

Vanessa noticed that Charity's hand remained frozen in her own so she gently mimicked Charity's earlier movements with her own thumb, hoping it would release some of the tension from the other woman. She wanted Charity to know that the near confession hadn't scared her away and that they were on the same track.

"I love this too" Vanessa said softly.

Charity slipped her hand away from hers and for a horrible moment Vanessa had thought she had said the wrong thing. Then the other woman shifted so she was lying on her side and facing Vanessa, their faces close enough for the smaller woman to feel every breath of Charity's against her own lips. The hand that had previously been entwined in her own emerged from under the covers and Charity pressed it gently against Vanessa's cheek. The blonde now used her thumb to caress the smaller woman's jaw line instead. There was very little light in the room other than the moonlight leaking in through the window, but it was enough for Vanessa to make eye contact with the other woman.

"Good" Charity finally responded. Then before anything else could be said the taller woman pressed her lips against Vanessa's in a soft and affectionate kiss.


End file.
